


Letters to my Angel

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his angel best friend is sent off to Angel Training. His only hope, that he would get his angel back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to my Angel

When they were six they laid on Dean's bed together. Exhausted from playing for hours. "Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean reached out grabbing Cas' hand, he squeezed it and Cas squeezed his hand back. 

"Will we always be friends?"

"Forever Cas. I promise. I won't let anything happen to us."

"I trust you Dean" 

They laid in silence after that. For hours they laid hand in hand. 

"Castiel! You're mother is here!" Mary called from down the stairs. 

"I have to go Dean" Castiel said starting to pulled away. 

"I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yes Dean"

 

= = = = =

 

When they were sixteen they laid on Dean's roof together, passing back and forth a whisky bottle Dean stole from his father. It was getting dark but neither was worried. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes Dean"

"Will we be matched together?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to be?"

"Someday Dean" 

"Cas?" 

"Yes Dean?"

"I want you to be my angel"

Cas didn't respond, he just took a swig from the bottle he was holding. Dean reached out to grab his hand. He accepted Dean's hand readily. 

They fell asleep hand in hand on the roof. 

= = = = = 

 

They were twenty-six. Castiel had grew his wings and had been shipped off for angel training. They had exchanged phone calls and emails for years now. 

_Dear Castiel,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope everything is okay. If you haven't heard Sammy went off to Stanford last week. He said he got matched with his angel. Jessica. I still think we are going to get matched. Unless the reason you haven't written to me is because you have been matched. I won't be mad you know._ ~~_I love you Cas._ ~~

_Sincerely,_

_Dean_

He sent his letter in the mail the next day. Because in all honesty Dean missed his Angel. 

**_Dear Dean,_ **

**_I'm sorry for not being in contact with you for a few weeks. Angel training has been a little difficult for the past couple weeks. No I have not been matched with anyone yet. Tell Sam I am proud of him. I think I met a Jessica once. I don't know if it was the same one but if it is then he is in good hands. I have heard whispers of matching me up with someone but nothing is definite yet. I love you too Dean, I always have._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Castiel_ **

Dean almost cried with happiness when he received Cas' letter. 

He was less excited to get the matching call the next day. 

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yes"

"The matching hall, 8 am Thursday morning."

"Copy that" The call ended. 

Dean was getting his angel. 

_Dear Castiel,_

_I just got the matching call. Thursday I'm going in. I don't know when you will get this letter but I hope it is before Thursday. I hope I see you soon Cas._

_Love,_

_Dean_

He didn't receive a letter from Castiel until Thursday morning right before he left. 

**_Dear Dean,_ **

**_I am also scheduled to be matched on Thursday. I received you letter on wednesday. I also hope to see you soon Dean. It has been to long since I have seen you._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Castiel_ **

Dean let out a sigh as he parked the Impala and turned off the engine. He steeled himself for whoever he would meet inside. With a mantra swimming in his head he got out of Baby and walked inside. 

"Dean Winchester. Eight am." The woman at the counter looked up. 

"Down the hall, last door on the left." 

With a nod Dean followed the woman's instructions and walked to the right door. After one deep breath Dean opened the door. 

No one was inside when he entered. He looked around at the stark white room with the matching white table and chairs. Dean sat with a grunt waiting for the door to open again. It felt like hours but the door finally opened. 

"Sorry for the wait we had some trouble transporting your angel here. It seems they tried to run away." 

Dean nodded "You have any idea when they will get here?" 

She made a noncommittal motion with her head. "Sooner or later. If it gets too late I will call you again tomorrow and have you come in again." With that she exited the room and shut the door behind her.  Dean checked the time on his phone. 

**_9:37 am  
Thursday  
18, February _ **

With a sigh he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. 

 

A few hours later he woke with a start. Outside there was a ruckus going on out in the hall. 

"SOMEONE SEDATE HIM AGAIN FOR GOD SAKE!" Dean heard a strong masculine voice shout before he heard the sound of a dart gun. After a few more seconds of struggle before he heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. 

 _Holy fuck!_ Dean thought as his door burst open. 

"Mr. Winchester meet your angel." The front desk lady, who Dean had still not learned the name of, said with a crooked smile. 

"You got yourself a wily one Winchester. Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks, uh..."

"Benny LaFitte"

"Good to meet you Benny" 

The man on the floor groaned. "Stop fucking shooting me" Came a gravelly voice that Dean recognized. "That is getting really old you know." He stood up slowly almost falling over. 

"Cas?" 

"Hello Dean." 

"You two know each other?" The woman asked 

"Yes Hannah. Why do you think I refused to match with anyone else you offered me." 

"Castiel you know you are not allowed to do that!" 

"Oh boo hoo. Hello Dean." Castiel walked over hugging Dean tight to his chest. 

"Cas" He gave him a pointed look. 

"Dean." 

With an eyeroll Dean pulled the angel against him. "You are going to kill me" 

Cas just chuckled. "I hope not we haven't even completed the bond yet." 

The first time their lips met everyone in the room simultaneously gagged. 

"Oh shut up" Dean ordered with mirth in his voice. 

 

 

Dean and Cas left together hand in hand. Just like always. 


End file.
